Don't End Up Like Alice
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: It was like a fairytale come true. On the night of the ball Kaname attracts the attention of Rido, a handsome man known for his many lovers. But there is a dark secret Rido hides... R/K, torture, yaoi, set to the lyrics "Blue Alice" by Ayria


_**Hey, to anyone who decided to read this! I know that this is not my usual type of story, but I do like it. This goes along with the lyrics to "Blue Alice" by Ayria.**_

_**Basically it is a fairytale night turned to a nightmare. By the way there is a little bit of cross-dressing, but it was basically for a damsel in distress look for Kaname.**_

* * *

It was like a dream come true for Kaname. The ball room was an extraordinarily elegant room filled with just as extraordinary people. Ladies in dresses of every color and design were displayed like works of art on their partners' arms. Men of all ages dawned crisp cut tuxedos, many with golden canes in their hands.

**I hope I'm dreaming, 'cause this can't be awake  
I hope I'm dead, just for my sake**

This was a night of vampire celebration. There were scientists, artists, authors, and aristocrats by the dozen. But the real royalty were the few purebloods among the crowd. The most well known of these elite was a man by the name of Rido. He was infamous for his skills within business and for his many love affairs.

**Who knew all this would come, from a dirty gun  
Son of a bitch who thought he was a cowboy**

Kaname could not help but stare at the man in awe because even though he also was a pureblood, he had fallen for the siren call that surrounded him. Not that he needed a pureblood's natural lure. Rido looked like a god on Earth with his lithe tall form. His skin was of porcelain, framed by lush wavy brown locks that went down to his shoulders. Yet it was his eyes that caught Kaname's attention. As impossible as it seemed, the man's irises appeared to change in color from ice blue one minute to a red-brown the next.

**The mad hatter bashing your face again  
Look into his eyes to see where evil lives**

As he watched the man, Kaname was caught off guard when Rido started to approach him. He blushed, wondering why this gorgeous man had noticed him. Looking down, he played with the fabric of his skirt. Tonight his guardian had made him wear this gender-bender outfit that was a chip-and-dale styled top that led out to a puffed skirt. The crimson color brought out his eyes, which looked surprisingly similar to Rido's.

**Bullet through window, and down the rabbit hole  
This is one fucked up fairy tale**

"Would you care to dance?" the man asked as he took Kaname into his arms without waiting for an answer. Together they effortlessly glided across the ballroom floor. The boy could feel his body relaxing as Rido guided him through the dance with his hand on the small curve of his hip. They twisted and turned, skillfully weaving between the other couples. But much too soon, the song stopped.

**Hey you! Black and blue,  
Don't end up like Alice**

His moment of bliss skidded to a halt as those last notes were played. Assuming that someone like Rido would have better dance partners waiting for him, Kaname began to walk away. Had he taken but two or three steps when a hand fell upon his exposed shoulder. The elder let out a chuckle at Kaname's visible nerves, "Who said I only wanted one dance? You are by far the best dancer I have yet to see. Please allow me another song."

**Hey you! Black and blue,  
Watch out, you'll end up like Alice**

In a few flourish movements, they began to dance once again. One by one the songs passed by but Kaname did not tire. Instead he longed for the night to never end, so that he would not have to leave this incredible man. As he rested his head on Rido's shoulder he heard a husky voice in his ear, "This night has reached its end but I do not think I can let you go. I would be delighted if you would accompany me at my home."

**You'll get what's coming, you and your children  
The wicked witch has OD'ed on pills again**

Kaname could barely believe what he was hearing! "It would be my pleasure." he shyly curtsied. Then taking Rido's arm, he was led to a carriage. At first the ride was a bit quiet but that was before Rido caught the boy's lips in a firm kiss. A slight moan escaped from Kaname as the kiss deepened. His fingers tangled in the elder's wavy hair as arms wrapped themselves around his body. Never before had he felt this way about anyone before and now he was here with a man as experienced as Rido. Kaname's thoughts were racing until suddenly everything went black.

**And the Dragon, lights up a cigarette  
He's blowing smoke right into your face again**

Hours flew by when at last Kaname began to wake up. Ugh, his head hurt badly. He raised his hand to rub the sore spot but it would not budge. Eyes flying open, the boy saw where he was for the first time. The room was not dark but dimly lit, casting sinister shadows in every corner. Panicking, Kaname thrashed in his restraints, desperate to leave this unknown place.

**It's off with her head, her snakes are seething  
The big bad wolf is rabid and teething**

"Are you finally awake? You have kept me waiting much too long." a familiar voice crept from the unlit side of the room. Kaname jumped as the owner of the voice stepped into view, "Rido? You did this to me?"

"Oh please," sarcasm dripped from the elder's words, "I have yet to show you what I plan to do to you."

**Bullet through window, and down the rabbit hole  
This is one fucked up fairy tale**

A shiver of apprehension shot down Kaname's back as he saw the gleam in those ever changing eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" he managed to whisper. Rido's response came in the form of a bloody kiss, brutally tearing into the boy's lips and tongue. His fangs ripped down the smooth flesh, reaching the hallow of Kaname's throat. Sweet nectar of life was flooding out of him at an alarming rate. But right before he passed out, Rido stopped drinking.

**Hey you! Black and blue,  
Don't end up like Alice**

Fingers lengthen, growing not nails but claws. Lazily the man ran his sharp nail down the front of Kaname's crimson gown, making it fall off of him. Rido allowed himself to admired the boy's naked body, enjoying the knowledge of what was going to happen to its perfect form. Cracking a sadistic smile he asked, "Are you ready to find out why I brought you here?"

**Hey you! Black and blue,  
Watch out, you'll end up like Alice**

Once again he did not wait for Kaname's answer as roughly fingered the boy's virginal hole. Blood gushed out of the hole from the cuts Rido's claws were making, making things even more painful for Kaname when Rido finally decided to thrust his arousal into him. Over and over, the elder rode the boy, faster and harder than normally possible. At this point flaming swords could have passed through Kaname's eyes and he wouldn't feel any worse than he did now.

**Little pig, little pig  
Put her down  
She's slapped around, choked and drowned**

Kaname lay on the bed like a broken doll, unable to move from the searing pain that had consumed his body. He could only watch the elder as he ran his fingers up his chest in mock gentleness. After everything that had happened that night, Rido would be the last person who would show him compassion. Numbness had overpowered his pain by the time he spoke out. "Is this what you did to your lovers before me?", Kaname's eyes fierce with hatred, "Lure them in with your charms, then rape and torture them?"

**Little pig, little pig  
Put her down  
She's slapped around, choked and drowned**

Of course, Rido found the boy's questions as a form of sick amusement. Ripping off Kaname's no longer needed restrains, he forced him to his eye level. "Since you are so interested in my past, I think I will show you it for yourself." The elder roughly pulled his victim out of the room. Then, dragging the boy behind him, Rido came to different door. When the door was opened, Kaname gasped in horror. Inside was like the bloodiest battle field, hundreds of bodies dumped into a pit 15 feet deep.

**  
Hey you! Black and blue,  
Don't end up like Alice**

With one swift toss, Kaname found himself in the pit of mangled corpses. Rido's final words to him were, "If it makes you feel better, you were probably my favorite so far." The eerie sound of the lock turning rebounded off the walls, the only light being a lit torch. Still weak from Rido's torture, Kaname looked around at the other flies that had been caught in the spider's web. There were men and woman of every size, age, and color that all wore the same outfit; blood. Among them was a petite blonde who still had shreds of blue clothe clinging to her.

**Hey you! Black and blue,  
Watch out, you'll end up like Alice**

* * *

_**Hope you liked it? And I hope the ending wasn't too much with the actual Alice reference, but I figured it made sense because Kaname did 'end up like Alice'. Did you get that? I don't know, but this probably the last time I'm writing something this dark. I have to wonder, does Rido ever get caught? **_


End file.
